Finding the Truth
by elieg1ory
Summary: Lucina wants to know everything about the parents she lost. However, she and Morgan soon discover that, sometimes, it's better to just take 'no' as an answer. [Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, family]


**Finding the Truth**

Summary: Lucina and Morgan want to know everything about the parents they lost. However, they soon discover that, sometimes, it's better to just take 'no' as an answer. [Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, family]

**A/N**: Hello! This is the first time I've written for Fire Emblem, and I really hope I haven't ruined the characters at all. Either way, I got the inspiration for this because of a post on Tumblr, and if you're at all curious about it, please message me and I'd be more than happy to link you to the user/posts! :D

[cover image taken with permission from Tumblr user neeneegoose, but unfortunately I cannot put a direct link without it getting all messed up...if you would like to see the post in it's entirety, please search the user on Tumblr, or message me and I will be more than happy to send it that way!]

* * *

Lucina wanted to spend as much time with her parents and brother as she could. There had still been so many things she had wanted to ask them before their untimely deaths in her own timeline, and she had made it her mission to ask everything before their journey was over. For the most part, they had been entirely willing to answer any question she had, doing whatever they could to appease her and her brother as they bombarded them.

There was one question, however, that both of them simply refused to answer, no matter how times she asked. She thought it would be cute, to hear the story, but every time it came up, they would simply blush and say something about needing to do something else, or they had forgotten.

But Lucina knew that that couldn't possibly be true. After just two years, how could they have possibly forgotten how they had fallen in love? The thought plagued her, and nothing seemed to help, not even sparring. Lucina had, after spending hours training and helping with chores to take her mind off it, decided to give in and speak to her brother about this, hoping that he could offer insight into the matter.

However, there was just one problem with that. Morgan didn't seem to be particularly bothered.

"Why do you think they won't tell us?"

Morgan paused in his reading for a second, but didn't look up. With a slight eye roll, he finished reading the paragraph before finally meeting her gaze. "Maybe they don't want us to know," he said with a slight shrug. "Lucina, really, is it that big of a deal?"

The older one slumped down a little further in her chair, arms crossed against her chest and a scowl on her face. Morgan smirked a little at the sight; his older sister was normally so collected and grounded. "Yes! They've always been nothing but honest with us, in both timelines, why withhold this one piece of information?" she asked impatiently, scowl darkening. "Do you think they have something to hide?"

"I doubt it," Morgan replied calmly. "Mother and Father might want to keep it between them, personal. And, it's not really any of our business anyways."

Lucina grumbled something that he couldn't quite catch under her breath in response. Her brother stifled a laugh and returned to the tactical book he had borrowed from his mother. For a few minutes, they sat in a semi-comfortable silence, one pouting and one reading. "Aha!" Lucina suddenly cried, jumping to her feet. Morgan started, nearly throwing the book away from him in surprise. "If they won't tell us, I'll just go ask someone who will!"

"Lucina, wait!" Morgan cried, watching with wide eyes as she stormed from the room, small cape fluttering behind her. He could only stare after her for a second before he groaned, shutting the book as hard as he dared and chasing after her. "Wait!"

She ignored him, keeping her pace just fast enough that he could not catch up with her, storming through the camp with her dark blue eyes searching. Morgan managed to catch up just as she caught sight of what she was looking for, trying to convince her to just drop it. "Aunt Lissa!" Lucina said pleasantly, the glint in her eyes betraying her conversational tone. "Just the woman I was looking for!"

Lissa turned to them, green eyes wide for a second before they lit up. "What is it, Lucina?" she asked her niece happily, glancing at Morgan. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Morgan said breathlessly, grabbing his older sister's arm and trying to tug her away. "Yes, Lucy's just a little worked up. It's nothing –"

"Do you know how Mother and Father fell in love?" Lucina blurted out, talking over the younger one. He groaned, releasing her arm and covering his face with his hands in defeat. "I've asked them both, but they keep avoiding the question."

Their aunt looked between them for a little bit, considering. For one brief second, Morgan hoped that she would tell them that she didn't know, that they hadn't shared that information with her, but then her eyes shone with mischief and he knew it was over. "Yes, I can see why they would," she said with a laugh. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell them I told you?"

"Of course."

"No way!"

Lucina and Lissa turned to Morgan, standing with his arms crossed, heavy coat hanging off his slight figure. The girls shared a brief smirk – he looked just like his mother in that stance. "I'm not going to lie to Mother, and neither should you!"

"Morgan," Lucina said softly, offering him a small smile. He did not return it, and she sighed a little. The older child debated for a second, wondering what would be a good way to present the idea to him in such a way that he wouldn't find issue with it. "Don't you think it would be a good way to better remember Father? I know how upset you are that your memories are so limited." The aspiring tactician narrowed his eyes, clearly not sold just yet. As Lucina inwardly cursed, she noticed that his expressed softened just a little, toying with the idea in his head. "And, think of it like this, you can use it help better yourself as a tactician!"

"What?"

Lucina grinned. "You'll have information that Mother doesn't know you have, and doesn't want you to have," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You can use that to your advantage. I know how you love to test her, this could be the perfect opportunity!"

Finally, a smile spread across the boy's face, thrilled by the chance to challenge his genius mother. "That's a great idea!" he said cheerfully, all resistance gone. "Okay, I promise not to tell her anything!"

Lissa laughed again, waiting for Lucina's formal promise before she began. "Well, first, Chrom accidentally told her that he didn't think she was a lady, and then they walked in on each other bathing."

Her voice was light, casual, as if she was merely discussing the weather, seemingly oblivious to the way her niece and nephew's jaws dropped. "Oh, I have to worry off now, it's my turn for kitchen duty," she said with another laugh, waving behind her as she skipped away.

The royal siblings couldn't seem to move, staring at each other with mouths agape and eyes wide. "Th-they," Lucina started to say, hoping she had heard her aunt wrong. Morgan closed his mouth and nodded, feeling dazed.

"Lucina, Morgan?"

The two of them jumped a little, turning their attentions towards the approaching party. "Your father and I were talking, and we thought it might be nice if the four of us went into town for dinner tonight, just the four of us," their mother said pleasantly, hazel eyes sparkling. "We don't often get the chance to enjoy time together after all."

In response, the siblings could only stare, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "What's the matter, children?" Chrom asked curiously, looking between the two of them. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Or did you run into another cockroach?" There was a twinkle in his eyes when he spoke, but it was quickly gone when he noticed that they hadn't reacted at all to his teasing.

"Morgan, Lucina, what is it?" Robin asked, sounding worried. Realizing that they had been standing there like a couple of fools, Morgan elbowed his sister in the side, shocking her out of the daze.

"N-nothing," she said, clearing her throat. "Nothing. Dinner sounds lovely, doesn't it Morgan?" He nodded eagerly, already turning to leave. "We'll just go freshen up a little bit, and we'll meet you back here okay?"

The two of them had only taken a few steps away, keeping their eyes on the ground. "Hold it," Chrom said, voice stern. The children froze in place, glancing at each other nervously. "What were you talking about with Lissa?"

"Nothing!" squeaked Morgan, guilt evident in his tone. He flinched a little and glanced at his sister, quickly mouthing an apology at her look.

"Morgan," Robin said, tone calm but threatening. Her son stiffened, and she approached him. "Look at me, Morgan." The boy did as he was told, slowly turning away and meeting her gaze. She stood behind him with her arms crossed, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

For a few tense seconds, the prince said nothing, his response coming in the form of his fidgeting, nervous glances at Lucina, and cheeks flushing more and more. Next to him, his sister shook her head, silently praying that he wouldn't cave. "Lissa told us how you guys fell in love!" he finally cried, unable to keep the truth from the person he respected most in the world.

"Morgan!"

Their parents gasped, a blush immediately creeping up into their cheeks, and when they glanced at each other, they quickly looked away. The four of them stood together awkwardly for a few seconds, none of them wishing to be the first to speak. "Well," Chrom said, clearing his throat. "Now you know."

Robin sighed, the blush fading from her cheeks first. "I assume she only told you about our bathing accidents?"

"And when Father said you weren't a lady."

Their mother's eyes darkened for a second, but judging by the way Chrom tensed, the children suspected it wasn't directed at them. "Listen, your father and I didn't fall in love because we accidentally saw each other naked."

Chrom chuckled a little bit, drawing their gazes back to him. "Yeah, she kept throwing things at me, so I wouldn't really call it a –" He stopped short at his wife's look, cheeks darkening. "Sorry."

Morgan and Lucina exchanged a slight look of amusement. "Anyways," Robin continued, finally uncrossing her arms. "I fell in love with your father because of who he is, and I'm sure he can say the same. The bathing accidents were just that – accidents. Insignificant in the grand scheme of our relationship."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," the prince said with a slight chuckle. "Us not having any secrets with each other from the very beginning isn't insignificant." The two of them exchanged a smile. "Perhaps we didn't have the greatest of beginnings, but your mother and I love each other very deeply."

The younger ones laughed a little. "I guess it was pretty silly," Morgan admitted. "Freaking out about it. It shouldn't really matter how it happened, just so long as it did happen, right?"

"Right," Chrom said, grinning. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at the sudden mischievous look in Robin's eyes.

She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Besides, we've clearly seen each other naked much more frequently now," she said casually. The smiles dropped off the children's faces, realizing where she was going with this. "Just the other night, actually –"

"How about that dinner!" Lucina cried, voice a little shrill. Morgan nodded wildly, both of their faces bright red. "Come on Morgan, let's go freshen up!"

As the children fled, their parents watched them, laughing. "That was rather evil of you, Robin, I'm surprised," Chrom commented, looping an arm around her waist. Robin smiled, resting her head against his shoulder as she watched their children bicker.

"Yes, well," she started to say, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "That'll teach them to try and outsmart Ylisse's greatest tactician."

* * *

A/N: Tada! I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
